Yes
by simsbabii
Summary: Whilst in LA, Mello meets and is taken in by strangers- Jinx, the bubbly nerd, Myriad, the mean foreigner, and their Auntie Venia, the baker. Can Mello learn to live with these grazy girls? Timeskip. MelloxOC Characters from my novel- Bees. Rated T


**Yes… another one. But this one is good and original! I'd call it a crossover, but technically the characters crossed over haven't been published- yet. So, the characters are from my book 'Bees', which is still being written. I'm in chapter 4.**

**So, anyways, this takes place during the timeskip. Whilst in LA, Mello meets and is taken in by strangers (just for a little bit though). The strangers are Jinx- a klutzy girl with a bubbly and upbeat personality, Myriad- a foreign girl with anger management issues and eyes as red as her hair, and their Auntie Venia- a young woman who owns a bakery. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Death Note. **

**Claimer: I claim Jinx, Myriad, Venia and any other characters from my book(s) that wander on through. They aren't OC's because they **_**are **_**in a book. One that I hope you all will read once it is published.**

**. . . . . **

"And what did we learn from this?" Jinx asked, hugging her books to her chest.

Myriad shrugged and tugged on her fishnet gloves.

"Myriad, what did we learn?"

"_I don't know!_" Myriad yelled in French.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Myriad, we aren't in France anymore. You need to _parler anglais_!"

"_I don't need to do any- oh la la he's hot._" Myriad smiled a devious smile as a blonde boy around her sister's age walked past.

Myriad patted down her hair, gave her gloves another tug and ran after him. Jinx sighed, tucked her white streak behind her ear and followed after him. Myriad had stopped the boy.

"So, you are new to the city, no?" Myriad flirted.

"Yeah, I'm new. Why do you care?"

"Myriad!" Jinx pulled on the sleeve of her sister's band t-shirt, "come on. Venia is probably worried."

"Calm down, Jinx. I was just talking to zis American boy." Myriad flashed her sister a toothy grin, revealing her sharp canines.

"But Myriad-" Jinx was stopped mid-sentence by her sister's book bag.

"So, do you need a place to stay?" Myriad asked as if her conversation had never been interrupted.

"Why do you care?" The boy asked, narrowing his blue-green eyes.

"Myriad, do you even know his name?" Jinx asked, realizing how much of a slut her sister was.

"No, I don't actully. What is your name?" Myriad asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." The blonde boy snapped.

An emotion that was unusual for Myriad crossed her face- disappointment. Jinx sighed, realizing she was going to have to help her sister out.

"You know, mystery boy, there are around a million homeless in Los Angeles. If you tell us your name, we can get you a place to stay and you won't become another statistic." Jinx offered.

The boy's stomach growled, "fine. My name's Mello."

"Nice to meet you, Mello. I'm Myriad." Myriad extended a hand towards the boy, and he shook it nervously.

"Follow us. We were just on our way home from school when my sister was… distracted by you."

The blonde blushed slightly, "I distract you?"

"Myriad, you go ahead and tell Venia we're coming. I wanna talk to Mello."

Myriad stuck her bottom lip out, "but Jinx…"

Jinx pointed and Myriad scampered off.

Jinx turned to Mello, "If Venia lets you stay with us, you are not to lay a hand on my sister. She's distracted enough as it is- finding out you have a sister in America, moving _to_ America… one more distraction is exactly what she _doesn't _need."

"Calm the fuck down, 'Jinx'. I won't distract your sister unless she _wants_ to be." Mello stated.

"How about you don't distract her whether she wants to be or not." Jinx offered, crossing her arms.

"How about no, Madame bitch face?" Mello countered, stopping in front of the store Myriad had gone inside.

Jinx pushed past him and into the bakery, "Auntie Venia!"

"Venia eesn't here, Jinx. She vent out weeth Henry." A woman said from behind the counter.

"Thanks, Rasia."

"No problem." Jinx smiled, then turned to Mello, "come along recycled miscreant."

"Hey, shut the fuck up. I am 100% Russian beauty." Mello glared.

Jinx rolled her eyes and disappeared up a conveniently placed flight of steps. She emerged in the pink-and-yellow living room. Myriad lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling fan. Her bright red hair seriously clashed with the pink on the sofa. Jinx sat down in her reading chair and picked up _Witch and Wizard_. She was at the part where Wisty had the nightmare about Whit being executed. There was a clomping and Mello emerged at the top of the stairs.

"You guys live above your bakery. How… Small-Town America." Mello stated, picking at the lacy curtain.

"Well, vere did you live before you came to L.A, Mr. Bigshot?" Myriad flirted, propping her elbow on the back of the couch.

"In an orphanage for geniuses over in Winchester, England." Mello stated, continuing to pick at the curtain.

"So, you're a genius, huh?" Jinx lowered her book to look at the black-clad boy.

"Yeah, I am. Why'd ya ask?"

"Because you look like a drag queen." Jinx stated, re-tucking her blonde streak.

Mello accidentally tore the curtain. His fingers tightened around the shredded curtain before he really moved. He was really fast. By the time Myriad registered the fact that Mello moved, Jinx was pinned to her reading chair, a book the only thing between her and our main man Mello.

"Don't call me a drag queen. Do it again, and it'll be the last thing you ever say." Mello threatened, his eyes piercing hers.

"Alright."

"Jinx, why is there a blonde hermaphrodite dangerously close to your face?

**. . . . **

**And there you go- partial spoilers to James Patterson's new collab with Gabrielle Charbonnet and also partial spoilers for my book. **

**You know, its really hard on Myriad to have her telekenisis and telepathy stripped for this. Jinx can still be relatively normal whilst retaining her power of persuasion.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
